


Do Stop by Again

by KittensAndTea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I don't know what I'm doing send help, Kenma is just too lazy to work at a shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndTea/pseuds/KittensAndTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You suck at your job."</p><p>"My job is to collect people's money and make sure they pay the right amount for what they're buying, not to try and stop a burglar from robbing the shop."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure that's an unspoken rule though. Stopping a burglar that is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Stop by Again

The first time it happened, Kenma was part way through a particularly hard level of the game he was playing.  
The small shop he worked at didn't get that many customers, so he didn't really think it mattered if he took out his phone and started playing a game to pass the time. His day was mostly uneventful, until an hour or two before closing time.

He had been busy tuning out the world around him, when he felt something cold and metal being pressed to his forehead. He gave a quick glance up to see a tall guy with messy black hair, almost like he'd just climbed out of bed, and a fringe that fell over one side of his face. The cold metal thing being pressed to his forehead was, in fact, a gun. Kenma continued playing his game.

"Give me the phone." The guy ordered. Kenma took a millisecond to think over his options. He could a) give the guy his phone. Pros were that he was far less likely to get shot, cons were that he would die in the game and have to start the level over again. Option b) he could continue playing. Pros were he wouldn't have to start the level again. Cons were it would probably really annoy the guy and run a great risk of Kenma being shot.

"Just... Let me finish... This level..." He mumbled, being the smart person he was, and continued the difficult level.

The black haired guy faltered for a moment, "How do I know you're not messaging the police?" He countered. Kenma thought about it for a moment before shrugging, tapping his screen quickly to avoid a flying object in the game. The black haired guy made an irritated sound but, to Kenma's slight surprise, just jumped over the counter and inspected to till.

"The key is under the counter." Kenma supplied without looking up. The robber blinked but shrugged and grabbed the small chain of keys sitting under the counter. "It's the one with the blue sticker on it."

"You suck at your job." The guy commented as he unlocked the cash register. Kenma shook in has head as he delivered the final blow to the boss of the level.

"My job is to collect people's money and make sure they pay the right amount for what they're buying, not to try and stop a burglar from robbing the shop." Kenma replied as he read the small comic for the start of the next level.

"I'm pretty sure that's an unspoken rule though. Stopping a burglar that is." The black haired guy stuffed all the notes from the register into a bag he had at his side and turned to leave.

"Have a nice day. Do stop by again." Kenma said emotionlessly, inwardly preparing himself for the worried scolding and possible questioning from the owner of the shop, as he watched the black haired guy leave the shop with a nod.

Kenma didn't get paid that fortnight.

\---

The second time it happened, it was only a month after the first 'robbery' and Kenma was playing his game out of boredom once again. He had gotten rather into the game, almost at the end, when someone in front of him cleared their throat. Kenma assumed it was a customer and paused the game, looking up to see the black haired thief, whose gun was swinging around his left index finger.

"Oh, it's you." Kenma observed, unpausing his game again and dodging an attack before retaliating, "Nice of you to drop by again." He heard a chuckle from the guy as he hopped over the counter.

"How could I not pay a visit to the best corner store around." The black haired guy pointed out with a shrug as he reached down and grabbed the keys.

"If we're so great you should consider buying something." Kenma mumbled, most of his concentration still on his game.

"Maybe next time." The guy shrugged, "I won't take all the money in here though, how about that?" He said with a grin, taking about two thirds of the money sitting in the till and pushing it closed. Kenma shrugged, narrowly missing an attack and ramming into a wall on the small phone screen.

"Have a nice day. Do stop by again." Kenma told the thief without looking up. There was a chuckle and then the sound of the door opening and closing.

It was another Payless two weeks for Kenma.

\---

The third time it happened was in the morning. Kenma was slowly walking to the shop, gaze focused on his game. Somehow he was still able to dodge things in his path. He paused the game, when he arrived, to unlock the shop and found the thief waiting outside the shop. Kenma nodded in greeting.

"Nice of you to drop by again." He said, as he had on the guy's second visit. He unlocked the shop and walked in, the thief following him.

"How could I not visit the corner store with the cutest lazy worker?" The guy grinned as they arrived at the counter.

"So you've moved from complementing the shop to complementing me. How flattered I am." Kenma deadpanned, sitting down and handing the thief the cash register keys, "You're lucky we don't empty the thing until the end of the week." He added.

"You should be." The answered as he opened the till.

"Is this going to become a monthly thing now? Because I'd like to know so I can get a second job if it is, I really need the two weeks pay I'm not getting when you take our money." Kenma said, pokerfaced, as he once again pulled out his phone.

"Mmm, sorry 'bout that." The thief shrugged, only grabbing about half of the money from the register. He slid something along the counter as he left.

"Have a nice day. Do stop by again." Kenma repeated what he'd said on the thief's last two visits, before pausing his game looking down at the thing the thief had slid to him. It appeared to be a note of money, rolled around a piece of paper. he un wrapped the paper, putting the money in his pocket and unfolding the paper.

'My name is Kuroo Tetsurou, by the way.' He read, this was followed by a phone number and a, 'Text me later.' Kenma blinked and note, before typing the number and name into the phone and tucking the paper into his pocket. He continued playing his game, ready for another fortnight of no pay. 

He hoped Kuroo wouldn't come to steal money next time, he really did need the pay. It would also be nice to see him on terms other than 'I'm stealing your money'.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah... This is my first fic on AO3 huh? It's also my first Haikyuu fic... I feel really embarrassed right now actually... I'm pretty sure this is terrible and I don't know how to write any Haikyuu characters oh cod... Now I'm really regretting thinking of posting this but Imma do it before I chicken out... 
> 
> Okay enough of me rambling about how terrible I am!!! Umm yeah... I might post more stuff maybe...


End file.
